Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles
by CodyOnTheBounce T.V
Summary: Applications officially closed! New contestants, new location, same old prize. Join new hosts Charlie and Dalton as Total Drama begins its American wing by taking over the City of Angels with twenty-four new contestants... and a couple of surprises, all for the prize of a million dollars! All they have to do is survive the party of the century. This is TDR: Los Angeles.
1. Promo 1 - Pilot

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series and everything in it belongs to, not me, but to Teletoon, Fresh T.V., Cartoon Network, and whatever other international company can afford and have bought the rights to it. That's right. I don't own it, but a guy can dream, can he? There's also violence, language, mild sexual themes and other things that you can see in a reality show.**

* * *

_Pride. Strength. Willpower. Charm. Intelligence. Wit._

_These are the qualities that for years have created the perfect reality show competitor, and for years, Total Drama has experimented in creating the perfect champion. A true underdog. A strong spirit. A fire within their soul. A golden heart with golden dreams._

_Now, the popular series that has continually entertained people around the world for years has now traveled to the place where dreams come true. And this time, the world can share in its glory._

_But enough about that. Here's our story._

The noontime sun graciously glowed below the bustling city and grandiose space among the shining metropolis, with a blue sky blanketing within the area. The San Fernando Valley was bright and clear, much like it is during the rushing summertime. The valley dressed itself in green and brown, with a large silver blotch that marked the city. Beverly Hills shined with the rest of the city, sporting a green and ivory glow. On top of one hill was a large Spanish villa-inspired mansion, complete with a large pathway, garden and the road within. A limo appeared from the distance, driving up the road to the mansion that awaited it.

The limo stopped, and out came two older teens exiting the car as it they were in a slow-motion action clip. The one on the left was an alabaster-skinned lad, who towered so much as that the roof of the limo reached his chest. His chestnut brown hair burned a sultry golden hue as the rays kissed his root, and his hazel eyes were covered by a pair of dark Raybans. He looked muscled like a football jock, but that was only because he was, and his torso was accentuated through the black Slayer shirt that hung on his body and the cargo shorts along his legs. He looked like the typical heartthrob.

The one on the right, however, was shorter than the former and had darker skin, almost sun-kissed in tone. His black hair gave off a bright shine, his dark brown eyes perusing the area with excitement. He held his head high and put on a sand brown fedora, just enough to show his gelled bangs. He wore a red shirt with the words "New York" printed across his chest as if he was Superman, and with it a pair of denim blue jeans and black sneakers. **[1]**

Both teens reached the pathway leading to the door at the same time, eagerly waiting the next thing to happen to them, the mansion looking over them with a promising air. They looked at each other with a combination of trepidation and anxiety. Neither of them was expecting anything other than what was about to come to them. The shorter one sighed.

"You ready for this, Dalton?" he asked the taller one. "I mean, they probably picked you for a reason."

Dalton scoffed. "Well, they picked you, Charlie, so I don't see why," he retorted.

"You're such an idiot," he countered. "Now just knock on the door and show your business." He proceeded to push Dalton in front of the door but he moved forward regardless.

"Freak," he muttered grudgingly. He pressed the doorbell and shuffled out of the way from the doors. Charlie fidgeted anxiously while Dalton leaned against the right side of the archway. The door opened, and a young woman answered. She dressed more elegant than the two boys, arranging her golden blond hair in a distinct ponytail while fixing the collar on her stewardess-like blouse, his skirt riding up to her knees. A confused look showed through her blue eyes as she scanned Dalton eagerly.

"May I help you?" she asked wearily.

Dalton spoke up first. "Actually," he began in a more suave tone, causing Charlie to groan and facepalm in frustration. "It's how I can help _you_. Maybe if you haven't noticed, but I'm in the market for something new, and you're the first thing on my shopping list." He raised his eyebrows as if to court her and began to make a move, only for the woman to slam the door on his face. Charlie burst out laughing.

"I have not seen such a more epic fail than this!" he bellowed in between his fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah?" Dalton cried out. "I'd like to see you try!"

Charlie smirked. "Gladly," he replied coldly. "Just don't try to flirt with the older women. This is Beverly Hills, not Cougartown." He then proceeded to knock on the door while Dalton began taking selfies of himself. The same woman answered.

"Look," she said. "I'm not here to be dating anyone, no matter how much they look like Ryan Gosling." She pointed to Dalton, who was still on his phone.

Charlie rolled his eyes at him and readjusted his stance. "Actually," he started. "We were called here by someone for some kind of hosting gig? I don't think we've properly met. Charlie Stevens and Dalton Mortamick from North Hollywood?"

The woman tapped her finger twice on her chin before coming to a realization. "Ah, yes, Mr. Stevens," she replied in a more professional tone. "We've been expecting you. Come right in."

She led Charlie, who pulled Dalton from the archway, inside the mansion, which was more elegant than from the outside. The walls were painted a sultry gold, with silver chandeliers and statues of marble decorating the main hall. A two-way staircase enveloped the entrance to the haven within their reach. Charlie was absolutely astounded, but Dalton became somewhat skeptical about this. "What do you mean 'we', and why are you expecting us?" the latter asked.

"The producers, of course," she answered. "Of Total Drama. Sure you have heard of it?"

Charlie beamed. "That's only my favorite show ever! But how exactly did you find us? And for what exactly?"

The woman sighed. "For one thing, Mr. Stevens, your blog on just about everything was exceptional to read, and for your flirty friend, he had an amazing record in his school prior to this summer. Is it true that both of you are rivals?" She eyed them curiously while they laughed nervously.

Dalton became the first to pitch in. "It's more of a _mutual_ hate," he understated.

"I see. Well, since the other producers and I were impressed with your impromptu application-"

Charlie stooped her. "What do you mean by applications?" he interrupted, confused. "I never sent any-"

"Of course you did. We just sent out a surveillance drone to each teenager's houses to survey them, and the two of you have made the most drama yet!"

"It still sounds a little far-fetched to me."

The woman sighed. "Anyway, we would like you two to host the new Total Drama spin-off for the States! Doesn't that sound inticing?"

Charlie squealed in a hushed tone. "Me? The host? Of Total Drama? Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

"That can be arranged," Dalton replied evily, raising two fingers at the excited teen. The woman halted them both.

"This new spin-off will be created as an international event, and especially with the last four seasons going well for Canada, the beginning of the US series should be amazing as well. Especially with you two around. So… will you do it?"

Dalton scratched his head. "Well, I don't know-" Charlie approached her with a squeal that had crushed his train of thought. "WE'LL TAKE IT!"

He pulled Charlie back from his gleeful stupor. "A little rushed, aren't we?" he whispered. "I haven't even discussed everything!"

"Well," Charlie began, initiating his inflow of rapid facts. "The Total Drama series operates on drama, so we'd be a perfect fit, the producers have to pay us and give us any liable compensation, and one of them just called you Ryan Gosling hot." He smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

"Hello world and all you Total Drama lovers!" Charlie introduced to the main camera. "This is Charlie and Dalton reporting live from sunny California!"

"Why are we here, you ask?" Dalton began, moving in front of Charlie's spotlight and taking his fedora hat, shining a million-dollar smile at the camera. "Well, we've got a little proposition for you."

Charlie approached the camera once more, stealing back his fedora hat and adding more sass into his monologue. "You've seen the last four seasons of Total Drama, and now it's time to put some red, white, and blue into this maple leaf rag! All new cycle, all new teens, and an all new location!" He signed over to Dalton. "Tell 'em, D!" **[2]**

Dalton regained his stance and began to show off a smile almost similar to that of a certain sadistic host. "This time, these new teens are going to be tackling challenges and staying in a luxury mansion, right here in Beverly Hills, all in a chance to will one million dollars!"

The camera panned to a golden table, where an open silver case revealed a plethora of bills, then back at the ephemeral duo as they trot near the entrance.

Charlie began the first monologue. "But in order to do that, they're going to have to survive the party of the century. That's where you guys come in. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to fill out an application for the show and see if you can take on the challenges of the real world."

"And maybe if you're lucky," Dalton continued. "You could probably get a kiss from me." He pointed to himself with his two thumbs and raised his eyebrows.

Charlie pushed him out of the way. "He's kidding," he corrected cheerfully. "But everything else is true. Applications are open for the newest Total Drama twist yet! New contestants, new location, same old prize. All you have to do is survive the party of the century. This is…"

They both came together for the last part. "Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles!"

"See you at the party," Charlie wrapped up in a sultry voice. "Don't be late." He chuckles a casual laugh and walks out of the door with Dalton, but not before winking at the camera. **[3]**

* * *

**[1]: Charlie and Dalton's entrance scene can be compared to that of Beyonce in her music video for "Video Phone". The Western-themed background music suits it.**

**[2]: You can say that Charlie's added sass than what I normally created him as is a tribute to Cher Lloyd, one of my favorite artists.**

**[3]: The slogan was inspired by The Great Gatsby mostly. However, I have many suggestions for the theme, but I just can't put my mind to it...**

**C.O.T.B.: And so begins my debut story on the site that I've been putting off since forever! Man, I've always wanted to do one of these. They're usually just so full of life, and now I actually have the time to do so! So sit back, relax, and simply fill out the applications, and we'll see whether he or she is ready for the show. Now, you guys have a lot of fun making these, and I've already cracked the hundreds in combining all of my fandoms, but first, a few ground rules:**

**1.) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, PLEASE DON'T PUT IN A MARY-SUE. Or I will burn you.**

**2.) I find it kinda awkward when people ask for brand new characters from me, so I'm not putting up that rule. The reason being, is that I want to see some true gems. I don't just want the same old, same old, but I don't want something you just threw at the top of your head. I want to see the BEST OF THE BEST.**

**3.) DIVERSIFY. I've done the same with my characters. Get inspiration everywhere. Make a music prodigy. A clean freak. A lucky charm. That creepy nerd who likes to L.A.R.P all the time. Just make them human. No Twilight-esque vampires.**

**4.) I'll most likely accept applications through PM, but review is fine, as long as you don't get caught. But mostly PM, though. I'm deciding who will be eliminated and whatnot, after all.**

**5.) Lastly, this is your character, so add in your own tastes. Everyone has done that sometime. I made a character based off of Ke$ha. I think I would know.**

**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for...**

THE APPLICATION:

Name (First and Last):

Nicknames:

Age (14-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

_**Appearance:**_

Hair (Color and Style):

Eyes (Color and Shape):

Skin Tone:

Body Build/Type:

Any marks on them:

**_Clothes_**

Everyday Wear:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Any Accessories:

_**Personality**_

General Personality:

Best Quality (Pride, Charm, Intelligence, Strength, Wit, Willpower):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Typical Friend:

Typical Enemy:

History:

Biggest Fear:

_**Relationships**_

Do you want your character in a relationship?:

If yes, then with who?:

How they react to the hosts:

How they react to arrival:

How they react to first elimination:

How they react to any other elimination:

How they react to winning:

_**Audition**_

Audition Tape:

**Coming Up: The first few contestants take center stage as the new season officially takes flight!**

**One more thing you should know... There is a certain twist to this season, but I won't reveal it until the next chapter. See you all then!**

_It's my party and I can do what I want,_

_-C.O.T.B., over and out!_


	2. Promo 2, Pt 1 - Team Charlie

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series and everything in it belongs to, not me, but to Teletoon, Fresh T.V., Cartoon Network, and whatever other international company can afford and have bought the rights to it. That's right. I don't own it, but a guy can dream, can he? There's also violence, language, mild sexual themes and other things that you can see in a reality show.**

**Notes: **I am officially revealing the secret twist to you now: The teams have already been selected, and who gets on which team will be decided right here and right now. Plus, it's not like any ordinary Total Drama season: Charlie and Dalton are also competing against each other on who can assemble the better team, similar to The Voice. Who do you think will have the best team?

This also introduces the Confessional Booth, where both contestants and hosts can air their feelings towards the competition and fellow showmates.

* * *

_**Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles Episode 2 - #TeamCharlie**_

_Pride. Strength. Willpower. Charm. Intelligence. Wit._

_These are the qualities that for years have created the perfect reality show competitor, and for years, Total Drama has experimented in creating the perfect champion. A true underdog. A strong spirit. A fire within their soul. A golden heart with golden dreams._

_The takeover begins here, in the City of Angels, and after getting many applications, we have selected twenty-four contestants to compete in this year's cycle. Who will survive the party, and who will part this soiree early? All they have to do is survive the party of the century. This is Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles. _**[1]**

The San Fernando Valley sizzled profoundly below the eleven o'clock sunshine, as the rays rolled past the ridges of Beverly Hills into the skyscrapers of downtown. The mansion was no different, its cream walls accentuated by the brightness of day, and the decorations arranged elegantly. Standing in front of the mansion by the road leading through was Charlie with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome back to TDR, everybody!" he greeted in a chipper tone. "This is Charlie Stevens, one of the hosts of the new cycle, and just last week, we opened up spots for you guys to compete for the million dollar prize this season. Well, the wait is over!" He jumped to his right toward the road beyond him, catching a glimpse of the garden behind him.

"Not only are you going to see the contestants today," he continued, "but they have also been selected for a team. After all the apps were collected and the teens were chosen, Dalton and I chose the teams from the get-go. Even we're competing to see who made the better team." He pointed his thumbs proudly at himself, almost as if he won the million dollars himself. "That would be me. Now let's get ready to meet Team Charlie!"

He then spotted a large onyx black limo peer from the peak of the hill, heading straight toward the house, and cheered silently to himself. "The first contestant of my team has arrived!" He squealed in celebration as the limo parked beside him.

What came out of the parked limo was not what Charlie had expected. A dainty foot, covered by a purple Converse high-top peaked from the open spot from the door, then retracted just as quickly. Charlie tilted his head curiously to try to comprehend what just happened, only to be greeted by a burst of silver smoke coming from the windows, giving off a smell stronger than the mansion's potpourri.

"Who the hell would burn sages inside a limo?" he complained. "There's not that much space inside. They might suffocate!"

A female head popped out of the heavily scented limo, her emerald eyes wearily surveying the front of the mansion for something. Her golden blonde hair seemed to have survived the excess smoke, as well as her turquoise headband. Her orange dressed glowed above her leggings, and just about every inch of her smelled like her grandmother. Charlie eyed her curiously as she continued her peeking routine.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "It looks like you're being stalked and you think he's here. Not a problem here. The only stalker we have is Dalton."

She looked his way and quietly gasped. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. "It's just that there's so many bad vibes here. Maybe I should have brought more sage." As she contemplated on the thought, the driver almost immediately catapulted her and her belongings out of the limo, still steaming with the smoke of sage. **[2]**

"Wait!" she cried out desperately. "The limo might have bad luck! You're spreading it across an entire metropolitan city, you know!" Silence. After realizing that the limo was long gone and the driver couldn't hear her anymore, she sighed, dusted her orange dress and silently walked over to the slightly confused host.

"This has been sufficiently awkward," he muttered. "And judging by your desperation in the search for bad omens, you must be Whitney McDowell. I trust that the dispelling is going well?" She merely shook her head and held out a bunch of four-leaf clovers toward him. All Charlie could do was smile but refuse, holding out his medallion.

"Actually, I'm good," he stated vindictively, holding out the medallion between them, assuring no harm to her. "Plus, the mansion isn't scheduled for repairs until the end of the season, Chris doesn't own any black cats, and no one uses salt on their plates. I even performed some rituals of my own."

Whitney sighed in relief. "Thank God," she stated in relief. "I was afraid that I had to set these myself." She dragged a black duffel bag that appeared to be heavy for her and gave it to Charlie, who too struggled. He opened the bag to reveal horseshoes, bundles of sage, and shamrocks of all sizes.

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie_: _"Amen, girl! Though the Hinduist bit kinda threw me off guard, she won't have to worry about bad luck. She's pretty armed, and I laid out my own set of lucky charms before we started shooting the commercial. So we're good!"_

_[End Confessional]_

"Maybe this is where Lucky carries his Lucky Charms?" he joked nervously, following up with a few chuckles. Silence. "Let's just get to the next limo."

Another black limo, which appeared while Charlie surveyed Whitney's lucky charm bag, opened to reveal a dark-haired male carrying a large surfboard along with his belongings. To Charlie's surprise, however, he looked almost like Dalton: green eyes that could hypnotize any female, a white skin tone as rich as a latte, and a muscular surfer build to top it all off. The only difference was that his hair was as dark as Charlie's, yet styled like a rockstar. His open red-checkered flannel blew with the wind, revealing a black T-shirt that augmented the muscles on his torso.

"Oh, dear Lord," he whimpered.

The boy reached out a hand with a smile on his face. "It's so nice to meet you!" he greeted cheerfully.

"And yet another me," Charlie cheered in a hushed tone before he approached the second member of his team. "Kenny Stephenson, the surfer from the beach cities! Bet it didn't take you too long for you to reach this place. You practically already live here."

Kenny agreed soulfully. "It took me about an entire playlist just to get here," he replied. "Though I did play that new Emblem3 song on repeat for a while…" He carried his surfboard and suitcases and headed for where Whitney stood. "I guess I better get going! Don't wanna miss this for the world!" **[3]**

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: __"Kenny has a golden heart with a strong mind that can help him in any challenge. The way he tries to combine his intelligence with the charm so that the latter doesn't affect him as much warms my heart greatly. And that explains why he'd be a good asset on the team."_

_[End Confessional]_

He rotated toward Whitney, and his surfboard rotated a great deal with him, almost knocking Charlie off his feet. "Whoa!" he warned. "A little too close to the bubble!" He waved his hand in front of him as if he were creating a force field around him and the surfboard that could have killed him.

Kenny nervously chuckled and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he quickly said. "Sometimes I just can't control this thing."

He walked over to Whitney, who in turn held a horseshoe at her palm, waving it around Kenny. "Just consider it a welcoming gift," she stated profusely.

"Thanks, horseshoe girl!" he thanked in a chipper mood.

Another limo parked by the three, just as silent as the other two were. "Must be another one of us, I'm guessing, Mr. Charlie, sir?" Kenny assured.

Out came a girl with sandy blond hair, which Charlie could make out was a similarity to Mollie of the Saturdays, straightened by a purple headband. Her eyes were big and blue, surveying the three, and her pale skin and curvaceous body captured Charlie's eyes. Her arms were crossed with anxiety, easily shown from her tank top decorated with alternating purple and white stripes. Her hoop earrings glistened with the sun, her blue jeans stretched as she shifted her weight from one leg to another, and her buckled boots clicked with each tap of her foot. She looked back at Charlie, and then through the mansion where the other two stood.

"Not bad at all," she complimented. "I was expecting another half-a**ed attempt at actual living quarters, courtesy of Chris. Impressive move, Charlie."

He flashed a smile in return. "Just thank the producers who had the idea to finally shoot this season in the States," he replied humbly. "Nice to meet you too, Marissa Allen. You do remind me of someone, though."

This set her off completely; she lunged toward Charlie hastily, her eyes blazing into fused rage, her hands trembling to find a decent reaction. "Don't," she growled. "Don't even say it."

"I was going to say Mollie from The Saturdays," he managed to choke out of shock. "They're a British band. Pretty amazing live. She's so beautiful." **[4]**

She lowered her guard from the flushed young host and calmed herself down from the pent-up rage she built up from her almost-offense, sighing in relief. "That was a relief," she sighed calmly. "For a second I thought you were going to say-"

"Lindsay?" Kenny bellowed, not even paying attention to what happened between Marissa and Charlie.

Marissa's rage refueled as she lunged toward Kenny with as much force as before. "Excuse me?!" she screamed, offended by the name. "What did you say about me?"

"Lindsay Lohan just got another DUI," he managed to choke out. "And she's having another on-and-off relationship with Max George. Can't she just go to jail already?"

She loosened her rage on the surfer and released her pent-up anger with a few breaths and brushed on her jeans like before. "Sorry," she timidly apologized. "I just get so uptight whenever people compare me to…" She shuddered at the last word. "…her."

"Ah, I see," he replied. "I should be the one apologizing though. I should have paid more attention to your perks. It would have ben the gentlemanly thing to do."

Marissa scoffed at his remark. "Oh, please," she retorted. "A real gentleman hasn't existed since 1995." **[5] **She abruptly walked away, head shifted high, over to where Whitney was.

_[Confessiona Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: __"This girl is FIERCE! Going with that Beyonce kind of ideal proves that she does have the willpower to get through the haters, and that represents the spirit of what I'm trying to create with this team. I'd like to see what else she can do in the future."_

_[End Confessional]_

Another limo parked by the four teens, screeching by just as silently as the other three arrivals. The boy who exited from its doors was no different: he smiled and nodded intently at Charlie, pen at hand and a spare pencil tucked at the space between his ear and his scalp.

"That pen in your hand," Charlie began to ask. "Are you tallying Silences? If so, I'm definitely up for joining you. Doctor Who is practically in right now."

"Not exactly," the boy replied back. "I just like taking notes. They're perfect for whatever story ideas end up trailing in my head."

Charlie smiled back. "Yes, I know writing is your forte, Mr. Jamie Guerrero. I just wish I could have read a sample of one of your stories."

"Yes. It's refreshing to see someone take in respect for the arts once in a while."

"I respect the arts, too!" Whitney called out, holding out her charm bracelet. "See these charms? You can arrange them any way you want to. It doesn't affect the luck within."

Jamie cringed at the sound of Whitney ending her sentence with a preposition. "You can't just put a preposition at the end of a sentence!" he growled in frustration. "That's just the rules of the English language!"

"I know how you feel, Jamie," Charlie replied, trying to intervene before another tantrum could be pulled. "I tried correcting my English teacher once, and he teaches college English. It was the most repulsing thing an English teacher would do."

"Finally!" Jamie rejoiced. "Someone who actually gets what I go through every single day of my life!"

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: __"He scares me, but he does have an eye for a bit of sophistication. I love how he believes in the whole 'art imitating life' deal, and I'm a spelling Nazi as well, so he does fit within my realm."_

_[End Confessional]_

"All righty then," Charlie sighed. "Let's just move on to the next contestant. Hopefully this silent streak can continue."

The fifth limo cruising toward the mansion, however, was not as silent as the others hoped for it to be. Right as the large car approached the peak of the hill, the entire area was blasted with "Entertainment" by Phoenix. Charlie started swaying to the music, Kenny was bobbing his head, and the others simply peaked from the two to find out what was going on.

"I hear music," Charlie said joyfully, still swaying to the music. "That either means we have a musician or the carne asada burritos I ordered a while ago just came."

"I'm pretty sure it would be the latter, Charlie," Jamie answered, the others nodding in agreement.

The limo stopped by them, music still under full blast, and the door opened to reveal what appeared to be another guy who resembled a replica of Trent, but shorter, carrying his guitar.

"Umm, dude?" Charlie started with a small degree of sarcasm. "I'm pretty sure the guitar dude act has already been done." What came out of the young guitarist's mouth, however, was not what anyone else expected.

"I'm not a dude!" a feminine voice protested. Her hazel eyes dazzled with a fire that the teens found interesting, her streaky black hair glistened with the sun's rays, the red locks from her tips imitating a unique ombre most girls her age couldn't pull off. She looked like a guy, both facially and bodily, with skinny muscles popping out of her body. Everyone could tell she was a bona fide musicial.

"Oh, I see," he corrected himself. "You must be Jan Krieger, also known as the next Dani Shay. I take it you get this often?"

"Pretty much. So this is where we're gonna be staying? Sounds legit."

"That's a sentence fragment," Jamie interrupted.

"No one cares," Jan rebutted. "I'm here for the music and for the game, not to be corrected by some random teenager." She eyed him with a weird look. "No matter how much he looks like a middle-aged British dude."

"I have a question," Kenny added in. "Who the hell is Dani Shay?"

This time, it was Marissa who wanted to speak. "Hello? Haven't you heard of the Internet? She's one of the most popular artists in America's Got Talent, most famous for her Justin Bieber look-alike image?" Jan and Charlie looked at each other with a surprised look.

[Confessional Cam – Charlie]

Charlie: "I believe Dani Shay was another one of those before her, so I know all about her type. She's very creative and with that understanding, she possesses a mix of fire and soul in her heart. Yet another thing I want to experiment with."

[End Confessional]

"And it looks like the gauntlet has been thrown!" Charlie announced toward the five. Who will be next to enter this sea of drama?"

Jan pulled his head forward. "Try looking forward, because the next limo just pulled up," she answered sarcastically.

Coming out of the limo was yet another boy, this time looking more average than the others who stood by Charlie. His dirty blond mullet flowed with the wind, and his hazel eyes scanned the mansion with an excited flow. His eyes looked like Christmas ornaments: mainly green with specks of red. On top of that, he was tall, dark, and lean, perfect for a cross-country player. He tugged on his blue shirt timidly, as if he were at panel on an episode of America's Next Top Model. His dark green shoes and black and red shoes were also perfect for his prime sports image.

"Another sports junkie, I see," Charlie started. "Must be Samuel Zin, our own underestimated cross-country runner, which I honestly don't understand because I think people would notice the mullet."

"You know what they say," Jan retorted. "Business in the front, party in the back!"

"I don't really go to parties," Sam replied timidly.

"Surprising enough. He even looks like the typical heartthrob a la Billy Ray Cyrus."

"Maybe that could work with a four-leaf clover on his head?" Whitney suggested, reaching into her bag before Sam stopped her.

"No thanks," he said, laying his hand on hers and setting down the four-leaf clover. "I'm good."

Charlie gave him a vindicated look. "You fight your own battles," he lauded. "That's what I like about you. Spirited even when no one else would even notice."

"We noticed!" Jan called out from the back.

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: __"Samuel contains what I believe is underdog potential. He runs cross-country and possesses a strong heart with a lot of defenses. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he won this thing, but I'll leave that to performance."_

_[End Confessional]_

"Just what I needed," Sam said bluntly. "My very own fan club." He smiled to Charlie before walking toward the contestants.

"Now, while we're still ahead of schedule," He announced to himself. Suddenly, a large screech echoed across the premises and another limo edged to a halt just centimeters away from Charlie's knees, petrifying just about everyone. The person who exited the limo was just as chaotic. Her dark brown hair looked messy, supposedly from the limo ride alone, and her brown oval eyes bore daggers toward the teens. Likewise, her outfit, a sky blue tank top that bled through her white-to-gray shirt, a seemingly wrinkled black-blue cardigan, blue jeans and grey-blue Nikes, appeared to be affected by the drive as well. Her grey choker appeared to be clung to her wrist like a handcuff.

"Hey!" she bellowed harshly from the car. "Maybe if you could keep your eyes on the road for once I would have avoided this headache!"

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle," a voice hastily apologized, uneasy from almost crushing the unsuspecting host.

"Maybe you will be sorry once I tell everyone about your little stunt that you pulled-"

"Jean Que, everybody!" Charlie announced to the millions of viewers watching. "I'm sure that everyone's enjoying this little catastrophe on public television."

"Public television, you say," she replied, turning to Charlie. "Aren't you a little too young for hosting in public television?"

Charlie nodded politely. "Yes, yes I am." **[6]**

Jean nodded in response. "Impressive." She surveyed the place thoroughly. "Well, this does seem pretty intriguing. Tell me why I'm here again?"

"Competing, that's for sure," Jamie called out. "It's supposed to be a competition. You do remember that, right?"

She quickly regained her stance. "Yeah, you do seem right about that. I'll just sit here while the host kid hogs the camera a bit more, 'kay?" She sauntered next to Jamie and fixed her clothes, still distressed from the limo ride.

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: "Yet another Beyonce-type girl with both a fierce attitude and a golden heart. Her tendency to stay strong through controversy is glorious and very inspirational. Either way, whether she wins or not, she will touch many hearts just by being on the show."_

_[End Confessional]_

"I gotta say that this was probably the most interesting introduction that I've seen thus far," Charlie announced, regaining his host-like stance. "Hopefully, we'll get less scare and more gentleness."

The next limo screeched to a halt behind him, making him yelp in trepidation. The teen that came out of it, however, was just as scary as he thought. All Charlie saw was a big, hulking shadow.

"May I help you?" the teen asked rather calmly. He scratched his Yankees hat, nearly covering his brown buzz cut, and his brown eyes glowed with sincerity rather than tenacity. Anyone could tell that he was well toned, as most of his muscles were bulging from his red Throwdown-styled shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Yes, the walking contradiction himself, Daniel Kent," Charlie announced. "I guess you're not trying to hurt me?"

"Why would I ever do that?" he replied. "I'm pretty sure I'd get eliminated on the first day."

Jamie looked up. "He's got a point, you know," he stated.

"Point taken," Charlie happily replied, fully recovered from his almost scared trance induced by Daniel. "I'm still getting used to the ghetto here, so I totally feel for you."

Whitney raised her hand. "I have a question. What's a ghetto?" she asked, with everyone facepalming after.

Daniel looked at the others in confusion and shrugged. "Maybe I should just walk over to where they are," he said to Charlie, who raised an eyebrow at him.

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: "A true fighter is what he is. Not only is he strong both physically and mentally, he has the sensitivity to balance out that roughneck build that pushes him away from being known as just violent. And being bullied is another example of that underdog potential that he has, though I wouldn't really consider him an underdog."_

_[End Confessional]_

"That was kinda awkward," the young host reused as Daniel walked over to his fellow competitors. "Eight down, four more to go. Who's next?"

Charlie's spirited announcements were soon drowned out by a loud medley of All Time Low songs blasting from the limo approaching the mansion, resulting in people covering their ears or rocking out to the music.

"I'm in love with All Time Low, so this should be good," he cheered just as the next contestant, a female, arrived near the group, earphones plugged into her ears. He observed her black-to-pink wavy ombre flowing with the tailwind and her golden brown almond eyes and at first he thought her hair looked like ice cream. She looked slightly skinny, as much as any teenage girl would, and her tattoos on her wrist and ankle were completely visible.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked sarcastically. "Or are you gonna introduce me already?"

"By your fully autographed Pierce the Veil shirt and sneakers, you must be one of those rocker chicks," he introduced. "Alice Nicole Rolands, I believe."

Alice looked around the premises, expecting something else other than the semi-grand entrance given to her already. "Where's your little partner in crime? What's his name again?"

"Are you sure you're not talking about the guy who looks like Liam Hemsworth?" Jean added, making Charlie fake a gag.

"Dalton does not look like Liam Hemsworth," he scoffed. "I'm even surprised he styles his hair that way. It's not him!"

"Sounds like a personal problem," Alice mumbled, patting on his shoulder repeatedly. "Good luck, Charlie."

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: "I'm absolutely in love with this girl! She's more of a Hayley Williams meets Cher Lloyd kind of personality and look, and her charisma is off the chain. I bet Dalton will be surprised when this gem gets on my team and not his."_

_[End Confessional]_

Alice skipped next to where Kenny stood, and he eyed her curiously. "What's with the scar?" he asked profusely.

"It's a long story," she answered. "I was playing with a hammer." She then gave him an eerie stare. "You finish the puzzle." The last phrase made Kenny back away slowly.

"Let's not push it any farther," he recommended just as the next limo appeared by his side. However, the door suddenly slammed at his butt, causing him to cringe in semi-forced pain. "Apparently no one knows the meaning of 'pushing it any farther'."

The boy who appeared from inside looked at him in sincerity. "I'm really sorry," he said in apology. "Did that hurt?"

Charlie turned to see a Latino teen staring at him with shock. The first detail he noticed was his short faux hawk with almost fiery light brown tips. Then came his caramel brown eyes, glancing at him with an apologetic look. He wore a fedora hat, similar to Charlie, and his black V-neck accentuated his lean physique. He carried his computer, a duffel bag and another suitcase with him, yet all eyes were soon on the duffel bag. He responded by shaking his head and giving the clear to him.

"It's fine," he responded coyly. "I'm pretty known as a klutz back at school. You must be that DJ I've been waiting for, Damien Frost. Sounds pretty regular for a Latino name."

"What's your point?" Alice interrupted. "You're Asian and you have a blatantly British name."

Charlie raised his hands defensively. "Regardless."

Damien simply shrugged and looked over to the other teens. "Is he always like this?" he asked curiously.

"It's hard to tell," Jamie responded. "He's either trying to make us comfortable and trying to act professional at the same time."

"It's Total Drama," Marissa retorted. "When has _anyone_ been professional?" Many of the contestants nodded their heads in agreement, while Charlie laughed nervously.

"Nervous laughing," Damien started muttering to the young host. "Never any good. Maybe you should try calming down a bit."

Charlie took a deep breath before regaining his previously perky attitude. "Just two more people and my time will be over," he sighed. "Thanks for the advice, Damien."

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: "Yet another creative face that I would love to see on the show, and plus, he's a DJ? Super sweet! The whole DJ part and his willpower do make a promising TV personality once he gets into the show. Best of luck to him nonetheless."_

_[End Confessional]_

"This hosting thing looks a lot harder than it looks," he said bluntly. "Maybe it's just because I've never met you guys before in my life."

Another limo screeched in front of Charlie, resulting in him emitting an equally pitched, equally loud scream. Contrary to the chaos that had occurred before, the next contestant was less enthusiastic than the rest were. Charlie merely had one small glance at the girl's eyes before she descended her head. Her auburn side fringe swung over her head like a wistful array of red hydrangeas, with a black rose to top it off. The first impression he got just from her appearance was that she was a pale pixie, seeing that her head only rose up to his chest. He could also see the multitude of scars running through the top of her tricep area out her sleeve. He waved his right hand to get her attention, but to no avail.

"Earth to short girl," he called. "Are you gonna say something?"

She simply turned away and trudged over to the other teens awaiting their fate.

"Silent girl with the side fringe," Charlie repeated as he read off his phone. "Must be Jinx Thornfall. The one with the inspiring story."

"Sounds like a sad one," Damien added. "Not hearing a peep out of her means she's been affected by it."

"No kidding, Sherlock," Marissa retorted at him.

Like Damien, many of the contestants were particularly intrigued by this silent wallflower that joined them. Most of them stared at her as she trudged toward the contestants, eyes open on what she would do next. Nothing.

_[Confessional Cam – Charlie]_

_Charlie: "She also has that underdog potential that comes from her shining personality that I want to experiment with, and her backstory tells the same. It's very intriguing and she's such an inspiration. Right now, I don't see that fire, but I have a feeling she'll come out once this competition kickstarts."_

_[End Confessional]_

"Just give her time," Kenny advised. "She'll get there when she gets there."

Jinx, however, reached over to her suitcase and started fiddling with a handgun, rubbing it on her dark blue jean shorts and twirling it with her hands. However, when the gun pointed straight at the sky, a loud bang, similar to a track pistol, struck the area, scaring everyone including her.

"I'm really sorry," she whimpered, putting the gun away sheepishly. Everyone else started looking at each other, speechless.

"Anyway," the peppy host continued, spying the last limo turning the corner to stop by them. "We have officially reached our last contestant! Anyone else pumped for the suspense?"

"No more surprises!" Jean bellowed out, raising her hands in defense. "This seems like a little much just for one person!"

"Not exactly," a smooth voice called. "But just enough to make you guys scream."

The boy standing in front of the group appeared well coifed for his tastes. He towered Charlie by four inches, yet he looked like a combination of him and the Warblers from Glee. His hair represented otherwise; it was black, simple and straight, something Charlie recognized as "safe". He even looked like the typical heartthrob with his lean body. He looked over to his eyes, a faded blue with a slight grey shade. Even the way he dressed reminded Charlie of the Warblers: His black vest and his light blue dress shirt were perfectly pressed, and his black straight cut jeans matched otherwise. He wore a fedora hat, similar to Charlie's, but only black and white. The last thing to top off his entire outfit was his blue Converse high tops, strangely clashing with his outfit. All in all, he looked intriguing to the eye and particularly more high fashion than most guys his age.

"The guy with the high fashion sense, Max Davis!" Charlie announced. "And you're also the last person here, at least for now."

Max, with a face like he wanted to outdo Charlie at his own game, grabbed his hand joyfully and shook it. "How's it going?" he asked first, but then paused and shook his head in an indecisive mood. "Actually, don't answer that. You're probably thinking of ways to torture us, right? Jumping out of planes, lighting us on fire, cutting our hair off... But whatever it is, I'm definitely ready for it!"

"Thanks for the challenge ideas, Max," Charlie replied. "And I'm loving your tenacity right now, although giving you a makeover will definitely be my choice. Are you excited for any of this?" **[7]**

"You know, the obvious. Meeting new friends, falling in love, winning challenges, and probably seeing a few celebrities! Ooh! Maybe I can finally meet someone like Darren Criss or David Spade! I love Hollywood!" Max stopped himself after bellowing the last sentence, looking around at the others giving him glares. "Am I talking too much?" he sheepishly asked the panel across him.

"Just stop giving him ideas," Marissa castigated. "He might be a nicer version of Chris, for all I know."

Charlie stopped her. "Actually, that would be Dalton. But you'll see him later."

Many of the contestants were shocked. "What do you mean, 'later'?" Kenny asked. Whitney grasped on to her lucky charms, and the others shifted uncomfortably while Charlie tried to calm them down.

"Actually, you guys are not the official group," he explained. "Dalton will introduce twelve more people after us, and the game will start not long after. That's when the fun begins? Meanwhile, just make yourself at home."

Max was the first to cheer. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Finally, I get to go knee deep in some drama!" Some of the others nodded in agreement.

"So then why are we the first ones?" Sam asked as Charlie walked over to the door to open it.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, the teens lurching forward to him. "There's one little twist to the game."

The others waited in suspense for him to emit something. However, the last four words gave them a shock.

"Welcome to Team Charlie."

* * *

**[1] I think I pretty much decided that "I'm In L.A. Trick" will be the new theme for this spin-off.**

**[2] As you know, Whitney is extremely superstitious (even moreso than Charlie), and sage is a common dispelling tool for bad luck.**

**[3] Kenny and Charlie reference to Emblem3's single, "Chloe (You're The One I Want)".**

**[4] Reference to The Saturdays. Mollie at least.**

**[5] Another reference to The Saturdays, but of their latest single, "Gentleman". It hasn't been released in the US like "What About Us" has.**

**[6] "You're a little too young for (insert verb here), aren't you?" "Yes, yes I am." Classic Phineas and Ferb there.**

**[7] "Cutting our hair off" was a reference to Heather's demise, but Charlie parallels to America's Next Top Model; this was a common theme since Cycle 2.**

**C.O.T.B.: A full 5000+ words into this, and I'm pretty sure the Team Dalton intro will have more. As you all know, the twist was that both of the hosts have split the twenty-four into two teams of their choice, seeing which one will become the best team. Writing this chapter was a little more strategic than most, since this was the introduction chapter, and I didn't know it everyone was gaining equal screen time. The format was a mix of the classic Total Drama and some other reality shows, such as America's Next Top Model (which has an elimination format similar to Total Drama, except with the judges deciding).**

**Just one more girl for Team Dalton is needed, but I need more of a diversity to give me some more competition, rather than just people who are pretty much similar to him. Can't just give him everything he wants, can we?**

**Coming up: Dalton introduces his team, and the fun starts later when the two teams merge for the very first time!**

_It's my party and I can do what I want,_

_-C.O.T.B., over and out!_


	3. Promo 2, Pt 2 - Team Dalton

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series and everything in it belongs to, not me, but to Teletoon, Fresh T.V., Cartoon Network, and whatever other international company can afford and have bought the rights to it. That's right. I don't own it, but a guy can dream, can he? There's also violence, language, mild sexual themes and other things that you can see in a reality show.**

**Notes: **Yes, I know it's a little later than usual… Okay. A LOT later. But the good news is that the final cast list has now been achieved! The last girl has been added to Team Dalton and the competition can be started underway!

* * *

**_Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles Episode 2, Part 2: #TeamDalton_**

_Pride. Strength. Willpower. Charm. Intelligence. Wit._

_These are the qualities that for years have created the perfect reality show competitor, and for years, Total Drama has experimented in creating the perfect champion. A true underdog. A strong spirit. A fire within their soul. A golden heart with golden dreams._

_The takeover begins here, in the City of Angels, and after getting many applications, we have selected twenty-four contestants to compete in this year's cycle. Who will survive the party, and who will part this soiree early? All they have to do is survive the party of the century. This is Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles. _**[1]**

The San Fernando Valley sizzled profoundly below the eleven o'clock sunshine, as the rays rolled past the ridges of Beverly Hills into the skyscrapers of downtown. The mansion was no different, its cream walls accentuated by the brightness of day, and the decorations arranged elegantly. Standing in front of the mansion by the road leading through was Dalton, eagerly waiting for his batch to arrive.

He groaned impatiently at his phone, which read 11:15. "They should have been here ages ago," he muttered grudgingly, thinking about their tardiness. Then he regained his stance and smiled his million-dollar smile at the camera. "Welcome back to TDR, everyone!" he introduced. "Dalton Mortamick here, and just last week, you guys got the chance to sign up for the chance to win a million dollar prize and take part in the newest Total Drama US series. There were some joys and tears, and in the end, twenty-four were chosen."

He began to pace around with the camera following him. "But," he continued. "There is a small twist. Charlie and I are not only hosting the show, but we handpicked the teams from the applications themselves, and we're competing for whoever can make the better team. But, of course, I will win." He smirked proudly at the last sentence.

He started to walk sideways through the street to the garden arch beyond him, only to be interrupted by a limo that almost ran him over like a deer in the headlights. The onyx black car honked in frustration.

"Hey!" Dalton growled. "Watch the road, you idiot!"

The limo honked once more and a woman exited from his left, not looking happy about why he was in front of it. Her golden blond hair radiated from her scalp, but it wasn't just her black roots that shone bright like a diamond. Her sapphire blue eyes glinted from the sunlight, capturing Dalton's attention. In fact, there were a lot of things about her that caught his attention. Her skin was tan like his, she had prominent curves from her chest down, and her choice of clothing, a baby blue tank top showing her mid-drift along with white jean shorts and bedazzled golden sandals gave further signs. She also came with golden tube earrings, platinum charm bangles with solid gold charms and a diamond ring on both of her hands. She literally glowed.

Dalton lunged forward to get a closer look. "Well, hello beautiful!" he greeted. "You must be Ashley Marigold, and may I say you shine bright like a diamond." He winked with the glint in his hazel eyes showing.

Ashley winked at him, responding to the flattery. "I know," she replied haughtily. "I even have a charm bracelet that spells my name in rubies."

His eyes almost gorged out of his skull. "You have enough rubies to spell your name?" **[2]**

"It's not that hard, Grunge Boy," she replied, eyeing his Slayer t-shirt. "Though you could use some work." This response sent Dalton aback. _No one gives me that much sass except for Charlie,_ he thought.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "Two words: EYE CANDY. That chick is hot beyond compare and she's very feisty. Exactly my type and I'd love to put her on my team."_

_[End Confessional]_

"'Grunge Boy'?" he repeated to himself. Turning around, he saw the next limo arriving, stopping right beside the curb instead of in front of his knees. This time, a boy stepped out, though Dalton would say otherwise. His shoulder length black hair looked awry from his scalp down, and his oval eyes were rust-red, almost like dried blood. HE had the build of a military sergeant, and small black hairs peeked out of any visible area of his body. His entire wardrobe was decked out in army camouflage and leather, with the only diversity being his plain white tee. Ashley stared at him, appalled, while Dalton simply shrugged.

"And you said _I _needed work," Dalton retorted before facing his next visitor, who simply waved a hand covered by leather. "You must be Sampson Buck, hometown survivalist and hunter." He wrinkled his nose. "Which probably explains why you smell like the Hunger Games."

Sampson looked around the area, first at the garden fountain, then the mansion behind him, and then at the two teens. "This place is interesting," he finally uttered. "Got a chance to pay the bills, and this competition is sure going to spread some hellfire."

"Hellfire?" Ashley questioned.

Sampson began to struggle with finding his words. "You know, um- like when it officially starts, things will get real." He chuckled nervously at the end of his sentence, only to let his face fall at the utter silence received. "I'll just stand over there."

As he proceeded to move, Dalton eyed an onyx black case at his hand. "What's that for?" he asked as he reached out to touch it, only for his hand to meet Sampson's.

"Don't touch anything," he growled at the host. Dalton slowly but cautiously backed away from the hulking teen and regained his composure only a second later.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "He has that fire that kinda results from him hunting all the time, and his intimidation is to die for. His social skills are kinda flawed, but I'm sure the show can fix that. Truly a die-hard competitor to worry about."_

_[End Confessional]_

Sampson walked over to an unsuspecting Ashley, smiling as she turned around. The first thing she laid her eye on was a small tail-like pelt coming out of his luggage bag. "That looks promising," she complimented while touching it, supposedly for its soft texture. "What is it? Cashmere? Chinchilla?"

"Badger," he delightfully responded while she jolted her hand back in under a millisecond.

The next limo pulled out, and the girl who exited from it was a sight for Dalton to recognize. The sun's rays reflected off of her blond highlights, accentuating her chocolate brown hair. Her baby blue eyes shone as well, and her dolphin tattoo was completely exposed for the three of them to see. She had a particular cheerleader's build that he so desired, and her tight blue spaghetti strap crop top accentuated every little detail of her body. In fact, her red sweatshirt was slung over her left shoulder. Once again, Dalton couldn't keep his eyes over her.

"Hello, gorgeous," he managed to heave under his breath.

The teen raised her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

Dalton cleared his throat. "I mean, welcome to the competition, um…" he frantically searched his phone for the next contestant's identity. "Valerie DuBois. Canadian cheerleader with a high IQ." _So gorgeous,_ he thought to himself. **[3]**

"And you're a lot taller than me," she replies happily. "With strong, sturdy shoulders, which possibly indicates that you're a football player who's had much past experience with dating."

Ashley looked at Sampson with a confused face. "She got all that from just looking at him?"

"Dalton did say she was a cheerleader," he simply replied. "Maybe she's cheered for something famous in Canada. Ooh! Maybe hockey and maple syrup!"

Valerie surveyed her surroundings, eager to see where she will be staying for the duration of the season. "The place feels kinda tranquil. Probably good for some novels or something." She then turned to Dalton. "And by the way, I saw that look on your face, and the answer is no."

Dalton raised a finger in protest. "But I didn't-"

"But you were going to. Not only have I taken Honors Psychology back home, but I see the way guys ogle me because I'm a hotshot cheerleader. That look you gave me is basically the first step to an AMBER alert, and I for sure as hell don't wanna be there, so let's not take a gander at whatever fantasy you've conjured up in your player-like mind. But the place is really cool."

He was merely taken aback by her sudden rant, but soon kept his composure. "And I have a solid 4.3 GPA and have passed all of the AP tests I have taken, but it's all good," he muttered.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "She's perfect eye candy too, but with more brains than ditzy. So what if she'll hate me? I'm pretty sure that this will change. I'll give her a few days, and she'll be crawling to me any minute."_

_[End Confessional]_

"You have to admit she was pretty interesting," he called to the camera, gesturing to Valerie, who began to put on her red sweatshirt. "Let's see what else fate has cooked up."

The limo before them held another teen, a boy this time, who almost shared a bearing resemblance to a more slender Dalton with lighter hair. Unlike the host's chocolate brown locks, his hair was a lighter auburn and cut short. His eyes glistened a fair blue, with a shine that could rival Dalton's hazel. His black t-shirt hung loosely over his torso, only getting tight at his well-developed chest, and his blue pants commanded some attention to the contestants.

"Tyrone Grey, the season's male Courtney!" Dalton introduced. "The attire looks very Abby Lee Miller, though." **[4]**

Tyrone gave him a confused cocked eyebrow. "Abby Lee Miller?" he asked to gain some clarity into Dalton's rather strange choice of comparison. "Don't you mean the lady who screams at little kids for pay?"

Everyone else looked at Dalton with the same face, while he raised his hands in defense. "Charlie had a Dance Moms marathon before filming. It wasn't my fault. I just couldn't find the remote."

"And finding the remote was your first problem?" Sampson countered. Dalton could clearly tell he had not seen the show.

"Anyway," the host continued. "Are you ready to take command this season like you do everywhere else?"

"That's right," he stated vindictively. "Winning doesn't come easy. It comes with lots of hard labor, but I can take this team to the next level. This is real live television we're talking about. It could make or break you."

Valerie leaned toward her other teammates. "Next he's gonna tell us that he's the best thing for us. I watch the show too, and a lot of it is not pretty."

"Well," Dalton commented. "You kinda remind me of me, so hope you don't lose the war."

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "The guy is a mix of Charlie and myself, but more of me and less flirt and weird. His version of willpower is more of a commanding type that may piss people off but has a sort of strength that I can't put my mind to."_

_[End Confessional]_

Tyrone walked over to the other contestants, hands folded through his chest. Naturally, the others walked over to him, Valerie going first. "Hi," she began to introduce herself. "I'm Valerie. So you're quite the big deal when it comes to leadership."

"Only the best," he replied. "It's just a simple plan of the matter."

"Well, good luck with that," she merely warned him, patting his chest in the process. He defensively attempted to protect it with a late reaction.

Another limo arrived by Dalton as the two were finished conversing, and out came another girl of Greek descent, with a slender swimmer-type body complete with muscular arms. Her brown ponytail and side-swept bangs swayed with the light valley breeze. Her blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the mansion, giving a full figure to her otherwise average-looking face. She tugged on the medals and pins on her red hoodie, a couple of them swaying freely in the breeze, and her yellow sneakers scratched on her black cargo shorts. Her belt shone with her medal-studded jacket, spelling her name clearly.

"Well, now we have some Greek candy here," Dalton began. "Welcome to the show, Miss – umm…" He began to stutter, struggling with her name. "How do you pronounce your name again?"

She groaned. "I'm used to this. It's Ah-oh-dee. Aoide," she clarifies.

"I was warned about you. Your name had way too many vowels."

Aoide stared at the mansion and the clean garden in front, pondering on the cleanliness of the area. "This place needs destruction," she grumbled. "Maybe if some of the walls were tagged-"

Dalton stopped her before she could pinpoint any other ideas on how to destroy the California vacation house. "I don't think the owners will approve of that. So, how do you feel?"

She simply glared at him. "I'll be over there," she growls, walking to a vacant area of the steps from them.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "She has star power, that's for sure. The whole 'anti-social' thing might be a problem, but I think I can change that. Besides, she's a swimmer, and swimmers are usually hot."_

_[End Confessional]_

Sampson gave a small glance at Aoide, still surveying the cleanliness of the area. "Do you think she's gonna be okay all alone like that."

Valerie shrugged. "Who knows? It might be a huge step for her to throw herself into this immediately. It's different for other people."

"Makes sense to me," Tyrone added. "It could take her seconds, maybe minutes. Who knows?"

The next limo gracefully glided toward the teens, as if it were carrying a highly respected government official. Only Dalton knew who exactly was inside. Another teen, a boy, dressed in a semi-formal white button down shirt, complete with a tie and a sweater vest, stepped down as if he were coming to school. His hair was slicked back as if he were on the Secret Service, his gray eyes narrowed with concentration, and a black Bluetooth device was attached to his ear, the green light signaling that it is fully operational.

"I have a very strong opinion against gay marriage," he announced. "I like a more conservative approach to-"

"You've got to be kidding me," Dalton grumbled under his breath before the well-dressed teen caught his sentence. He groaned at the host before abruptly hanging up his call.

"That was an important call I was making back there!" he chided. "I try to make history with my fellow constituents and some teenage ruffian like you tries to ruin it! Wrong, I say! Wrong!"

Dalton gave the teen a confused look. "By the way you started to freak out, you must be Xavier Chavez, a.k.a. the guy who can never seem to get out of his phone."

Xavier glared at him. "Not funny," he said. "Besides, it's not like I'm some heavy metal lover or something." He chuckled at the last bit.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "I'd say the dude is more like me, only completely obsessed with government and he wants to eliminate any foreign influence. Probably a counter to me, since I love exotic girls. Either way, the guy is sly like a fox and has that pride that suits the team."_

_[End Confessional]_

"Someone's a little rude for a politician," Valerie commented.

Tyrone groaned. "All politicians are jerks. You should be used to it by now."

"Like I'm gonna take advice from the Abby Lee Miller wannabe," the Republican retorted. "And by the way, aren't Canadians supposed to be in Canada?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dalton yelled in front of the group of teens, startling and silencing them. Valerie looked the most shocked of all. He tried to find another excuse for his sudden outburst, until another limo came into his view. "The next contestant is here! We don't want any blood on these ground yet!"

Valerie rolled her eyes at his diversion while the other girls started laughing.

The limo screeched to a halt this time, leaving a trail of rubber near the side of the street. When the door opened, the group of teens saw a girl leap out, rather than walking, her back-length chocolate brown hair flipping along with her as she somersaulted over to Dalton. She brushed off the dust away from her gray crop top and blue skinny jeans, meeting her eyes onto him.

"Nice to see your tricks, Alicia," he commented. "I heard that you are practically a parkour genius."

"Most definitely," she replied with a vindicated look scanned across her brown eyes. "Just comes to show that you can do anything if you set your mind to it."

While the two conversed, the limo spat out a navy blue suitcase to a height almost as high as how Alicia entered, speeding toward the two. Alicia noticed this from behind her and back flipped out of the way, leaving Dalton to catch the luggage.

"Impressive," she complimented, eyeing Dalton grasping the luggage in a bear hold. "Never seen someone catch that while it's going four miles an hour."

Dalton merely chuckled nervously as he handed the bag over to her. "I believe this belongs to you," he grumbled. Alicia slid past him and walked over to the other contestants. "Well, at least that was worth almost dying."

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: Another athletic girl that I can definitely use to my advantage. She's feisty, she'd do anything to win and she has that competitive drive that is perfect for the team. Plus, she's hot. I can give her that."_

_[End Confessional]_

"It's very interesting that you do parkour," Valerie commented. "I guess a lot of things can show off a woman's athleticism these days."

"And you live with that?" Ashley commented with a mixture of surprise and disgust. "How do you not get dirty? It must be impossible with flopping around in random places. I mean, I sure don't wanna do that."

Alicia turned toward the heiress, somewhat offended by her comment on parkour. "What's wrong with getting dirty?" she growled. "You've taken soft, exfoliating mud baths in the spa before, haven't you, since you're so into being clean." She inched closer to Ashley, aiming to harm her in some sort of way. "I'd be happy to give you a referral."

Dalton quickly slid toward the three to intervene. "Ladies, ladies. There's enough me to go around, so you can have your little mud fight later. Right now, someone new should be coming."

Another limo followed suit from his words, braking as soon as he turned around. Another teenage boy exited from its doors, surveying the area with an intimidating glare. Though he was not as tall as most of the others in the group, he looked similar to a football linebacker in physique. It was not just his overly contradicting stature that stood him out: his tawny hair was arranged into a semi-conservative faux hawk, and his silver glasses hung onto his face like two small windows covering his soft blue eyes. His choice of outfit was no counterexample: his black fishnet t-shirt showed off his torso with ease, his green cargo pants showed stains that Ashley gagged at from the start, his black steel-toed boots gleamed with the valley sunlight, and his hands contradicted in color, the right being covered in bandages and the left covered by a fingerless black cotton glove.

"I think Dalton just hired the Hulk to be on this show," Xavier commented disgustingly.

Dalton rolled his eyes at the politician and continued on to his next guest. "Ladies and gentlemen, Leslie Brennan, or as Xavier called him, the Hulk with a permanent gamma transformation."

Leslie glared at him, as if something was off by his presence. Despite being only five inches shorter than Dalton, he knew he could break the young host like a stick. "You're really annoying," he managed to spit out. The rest of his group managed to laugh, much to the host's chagrin.

"Tell us something we don't know," Xavier added, with Dalton glaring at a distance. Leslie quietly cracked his knuckles at the group, watching most of them flinch with fear, before trudging over to where they were standing. A few of the teens, including Ashley, Xavier, Alicia and Tyrone took a few steps back to distance themselves from the bully. Dalton, however, seemed intrigued about his actions.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "The guy's not that fond of me, eh? Well, THAT'S soon gonna change as he sees how much of a threat he'll be to this competition. If there's one thing I like in someone, it's their strength, and this guy could be the perfect bodyguard!"_

_[End Confessional]_

Tyrone decided to speak up amongst the tense silence. "Can we please move on to someone else before we all die here?"

"Don't rush me," Dalton chided as the next limo arrived behind him. "The next girl should be on her way and I'll be doing the same thing. It's not like she's gonna be some supermodel or-"

Right as he turned around, a beautiful blonde with a busty hourglass figure fit for a supermodel faced him with a seductive smile. Her icy blue eyes met Dalton's widened hazel eyes, which kept surveying the rest of her body, scandalously dressed by tight crop top, black booty shorts and white pumps that could make people mistake her for a Victoria's Secret angel.

"What the holy hell is that?" Valerie growled at the sight of her. **[5]**

"I think that's another contestant," Tyrone answered with a confused reaction similar to the other contestants.

The blonde girl simply focused her eyes on Dalton. "You must be the legendary Dalton Mortamick," she cooed softly and lovingly. "I looked through your Facebook page and everyone always comments on how you're such a babe."

The quarterback blinked before looking at his phone. "And you must be Serena Sparks," he replied back more professionally than before. "And apparently I've been watching too much Teen Wolf because you kinda remind me of Gage Golightly."

"You actually watch that?" Xavier retorted. "It's just a bunch of Twilight rejects who run around with their shirts off."

"I feel like you just described his life perfectly," Alicia added with a smile.

"Except you all forgot the number one rule about me," Dalton reminded them, winking. "Rule number one: Dalton does all the flirting." He patted Serena on the back, sending her toward the other contestants, but not without checking out her curves.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "Hell yes! Someone who is super hot and pretty much like me. I could pretty much make her win for the hell of it, and it's only because she's hot and stuff. We can still rule the world together."_

_[End Confessional]_

Not long after she walked over to the group, her bags had arrived, appearing to be basking in the California sunlight. "Oh, boys," Serena called out to the valet staff. "I really need to get my brush from my bags, but it's so hot. Maybe someone can get it for me?"

Just as she finished, to everyone's surprise, the entire valet staff, including Dalton, rushed toward her bags to tend to her. Valerie rolled her eyes at the quarterback rushing for Serena's bags. Tyrone gave an intrigued smile at the process.

"You really know how to take over control, do you?" he complimented.

"Of course," she told him. "After all, without control, we'd all be running around naked in the streets. You wouldn't love that, would you?"

"Well, I-"

Another limo screeched to a halt before he could finish her sentence. Dalton straightened his outfit before introducing the next contestant to appear before him for the show. Interestingly, the new boy looked more natural and looser than most of the others with him. His dirty blonde hair flowed rhythmically among the breeze, while his blue eyes shone like a crystal lake. He possessed a dirtier, more natural style compared to the others, wearing a faded tie-dye t-shirt almost representing the late-1960's hippie style. What surprised him the most was the lack of shoes. He greeted everybody with a mellow peace sign as he stepped forward.

"What's up, guys?" he called forward, only to stop after hearing the silence and looking at their frozen faces; some were confused, while others, such as Serena, Alicia, and more interestingly, Dalton, were intrigued.

"Who the hell brought Taylor Swift into this show?" Xavier finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"He's just a hippie, not some psychopathic pop-country artist who gets revenge on her ex-boyfriends through the power of music," Dalton corrected, turning to the newbie. "You're Luke Robertson, some vegan hippie from some random corner that I picked up. He's completely harmless."

"Yeah, If you would count a peaceful protest set up by Democrats harmless," the young politician retorted.

"Well, I guess I've made myself known," he mumbled as he walked forward to the others, giving a charming smile to the ladies.

_[Confessional – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "Hmmm... a hippie who can get the ladies... Something I would do, but he seems like the bait-kind of character. Just another steal that I can get from Charlie." __**[6]**_

_[End Confessional]_

Luke stopped next to where Serena stood, sat down with his legs crossed together, and took out his guitar. The seductress seemed intrigued by his ways of playing the instrument, as did most of the girls around him.

"Now, now," he calmly stated. "There's plenty enough song to come around, so be patient. I must ask you a question, though." He stared at their eyes longingly. "Do you believe in world peace?"

Ashley became the first person to speak up. "Of course I do!" she squealed as she held out her charm bracelet, with one charm showing the engraving "World Piece". "Whenever my mom makes another five million dollars, she adds a charm." To Luke's chagrin, she diverted the attention away from him and toward her shiny bracelet.

Tyrone patted the slightly disappointed hippie's back in encouragement. "Ah, the power of materialism," he said blissfully. "You'll get them next time. With my leadership, this team will be like a well-oiled machine! You'll get to work with them as much as you want!"

Another limo arrived by the group of eleven standing by the porch, not without sputtering smoke from its pipes. Out came a girl who looked just as robust as Alicia was, only to be covered in a black combat vest almost the same shade as her raven black hair. Her sky blue eyes appeared captivating, and she looked just as tanned as a Santa Monica surfer. Her tank top and white shorts hugged her curves at the right places, and her legs crossed where her ivory white boots were.

"The last girl contestant on my list, Mona Starr!" Dalton introduced. "Must be a pleasure for you to be here."

"Why, of course," she replied calmly. "It's just that the only person I didn't expect to see was you, Dalton. I really like that bumbling friend of yours. He looks fun." Her last comment made Dalton's eye twitch at the sound of his rival's description, or at least the lack of love he received, echoing in his mind.

"Tough break," Sampson chuckled.

Aoide groaned at the sight of their conversation. "Well, he should have seen that coming."

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "She could be the commercial appeal that the team needs, concerning her overly jovial personality and her athleticism. She seems like the perfect package... FOR ME, that is."_

_[End Confessional]_

Mona surveyed the host with great curiosity. "I like your hair," she concluded cheerfully. "Why do you look like Liam Hemsworth?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Dalton groaned before turning to Mona. "You planned this entire entrance didn't you? Questions and all?"

She shrugged. "Definitely! Except for the hair part. I really wanted to know your secret to being Liam Hemsworth." His cheeks flushed while the rest of his group started to giggle.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "This might be a tiny problem…"_

_[End Confessional]_

"Why don't you go over there with the others?" the young host suggested hastily. Mona simply shrugged and sauntered over to the others, but she glanced at him with an evil smirk afterwards, as if she knew a dirty secret about him.

"That was both creepy and entertaining, but now we are down to our last contestant of the day!" he rejoiced. "I've probably never been so relieved in my life."

The last limo moved slower than the others, but only because the smell of excess smoke clouded the area. It became more prominent as the door opened, sending out a bellowing cloud of ash and smoke outside, along with the driver, running in a frantic fashion, and the last boy of the day. Not much of his appearance seemed to be affected by the apparent excess of ash and soot in the area, including his shaggy blackened crimson hair, peeking out of the confinement of his beanie. His white t-shirt wasn't affected either, with the logo still intact. His black-brown eyes shifted from the burning limousine to the group of twelve staring at him, waiting for him to make his move. Ashley hid behind the boys, needing to protect her numerous jewelry.

"Careful," Xavier warned mockingly to Ashley. "It might smell fear, and it kinda smells like brimstone."

"Jace Evans, also known as the walking fire hazard!" Dalton announced with a jovial grin, happy to finally meet the last person on his list. "You really have a thing with fire, dude."

The pyromaniac ignored him and was too busy surveying the other group, rolling his eyes at many of the boys, but raising his eyebrow at Alicia and Mona, particularly. He then turned to Dalton, who was still waiting for an answer.

"I set fires to feel joy," he stated vindictively before walking over to the group. **[7]**

Sampson chuckled at his small confession. "That's adorable," he managed to say.

_[Confessional Cam – Dalton]_

_Dalton: "Yet another steal I can get from Charlie. There's something about his love for fire that I can capture inside his personality, and he's really rough on the edges. Simply explosive is what I call it."_

_[End Confessional]_

Dalton sighed in relief. "Well, now that the whole introduction thing is over, I guess I should be telling you this-"

"I knew you'd be done by now!"

He was interrupted by his shorter partner-in-crime who opened the door with impeccable timing. Dalton groaned once more.

"Charlie!" he called out, irritated by his entrance. "I'm in the middle of something! They're about to know their team!"

"Oh, get over it," he countered harshly. "I'm pretty sure they'll get it when I bring out the rest of the cast!" He motioned for the others to come out. Whitney was the first in line, who indecisively walked each step, only to be pushed by Kenny, Sam and Marissa, Jamie trailed behind with Jan, who carried her guitar. Jean and Daniel came next, along with Damien, Alice, and Max, with Jinx leading the back. Much of Dalton's group talked amongst themselves in shock.

"There's more of them?" Xavier growled to Dalton. Luke seemed to be intrigued by Jan's guitar case, while Serena smirked at the other competition.

"Now this is where it gets fun!" the seductress cooed.

"You guys will be competing against each other," Dalton explained to the full twenty-four of them. "The group of teens who I saw first are known as Team Dalton, while the rest, whom you just saw, are the members of Team Charlie."

"So you mean to say you guys planned the teams all along, without getting to meet the others firsthand?" Valerie asked.

Dalton scoffed. "Well, you're getting to meet them now, so I honestly don't see the problem here." Valerie rolled her eyes.

The two hosts turned toward the camera. "Well, you've met the two teams," Charlie spoke first. "Which means now will be the time for the competition to begin!"

"Who will come out on top, and who will be cut off too soon?" Dalton continued. "This season, the competition, the drama, and the challenges will be even more explosive than before!"

Just as he finished, the limo that previously held Jace and the driver suddenly exploded, with everyone ducking to dodge the falling debris landing on the steps and garden opposite of them.

"I think they're trying to kill us," Xavier muttered, brushing a layer of ash off of his sweater vest.

_Next time on Total Drama Revolution: Los Angeles:_

_"The competition starts right here, right now," Charlie announced to the 24 teens surrounding him. "It's time to put your best foot forward and show us what you got!"_

_"All right, everyone!" Tyrone spoke up. "I'm the team captain, so listen up!"_

_"Who died and made you team captain?" Xavier growled in skepticism._

_"Isn't it obvious? I mean, I'm the only person with the required abilities here."_

_"I am not so sure about Dalton's team at all," Charlie told the camera. "They all have this imbalanced control over each other, and it looks unhealthy."_

_Jean and Kenny find Whitney sprinkling ground sage onto the stairs._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Jean asked to the superstitious girl curiously._

_"The sage keeps away any bad omens," Whitney replied cryptically. "They've been everywhere lately."_

_"Well, that makes sense," she concluded. "If Charlie's so-called 'enchantments' don't work, then yours might."_

_Charlie ran toward the others in a hasty panic, stopping by them to gather himself and take a deep breath. Valerie approached the heaving host calmly. "Is everything all right?" she asked._

_"I… can't… find… Dalton… anywhere…"_

_"This is the elimination ceremony," Charlie announced. "Each of you will receive a callback ticket representing your safety, and the person who doesn't receive one gets sent home."_

_The two of them glanced at each other in suspense._

_"Today is not your day."_

* * *

**[1] Insert "I'm In L.A. Trick" here.**

**[2] This is a reference to The Suite Life On Deck, where Bailey tries to stop London from bribing her teacher with money and jewels. Kinda fitting since Ashley is basically a smarter London Tipton.**

**[3] Keep in mind that you will get to see a lot of Dalton's flirtations as the story progresses. Valerie and Serena seem to be his main prey, but we can't count the other members of Team Charlie, can we?**

**[4] Tyrone's go-getter personality just screamed Abby Lee Miller to me. She's the main choreographer and dance director in Dance Moms, with a similarly uptight personality that will be showcased with Tyrone later.**

**[5] Classic Teen Wolf reference where Erica Reyes walks into the cafeteria, looking sexy in a leather vest. Serena is basically this season's Erica, with Valerie being Lydia.**

**[6] You'll see Charlie and Dalton talk about each other a lot during the season, especially during the first half.**

**[7] Pitch Perfect reference. Looks pretty obvious.**

**C.O.T.B.: So over 5000 more words, two months, and a hell of a lot of stalking on Tumblr later, the full cast is up and running. Just one thing to say… I'm really sorry about not choosing your character if you did not get chosen, but a lot of the characters I received were more one and the same (especially when it came to Team Charlie) and there were a bunch of others that I couldn't fit in. Still, keep your head held high, because there's still an adventure-filled story waiting in the branches! As for the creators of the chosen twenty-four, you will get to sit here in suspense as you see your characters go through hell in Hollywood, all to get the pride in winning. There will also be some more additions to the full format of the show as we go along.**

**As a refresher, here is the full cast:**

**Team Charlie:**

**1.) Alice Nicole Rolands (The Sarcastic Rocker Chick)**

**2.) Damien Frost (The Latino Music Maker)**

**3.) Daniel Kent (The Bare Knuckle Brawler)**

**4.) Jamie Guerrero (The Aspiring Author)**

**5.) Jan Krieger (The Androgynous Musician)**

**6.) Jean Que (The Lonely Bipolar Girl)**

**7.) Jinx Thornfall (The Slightly Crazy One)**

**8.) Kenny Stephenson (The Fun-Loving Surfer)**

**9.) Marissa Allen (Mrs. Independent)**

**10.) Maxwell Davis (The Goofy Guy)**

**11.) Samuel "Sammyoe" Zin (The Cross Country Runner)**

**12.) Whitney McDowell (The Superstitious One)**

**Team Dalton:**

**1.) Alicia Martinez (The Parkour Queen)**

**2.) Aoide Argyis (The Anti-Social Swimmer)**

**3.) Ashley Marigold (The B*tchy Bling Wanter)**

**4.) Jace Evans (The Pyromaniac)**

**5.) Leslie Brennan (The Bully)**

**6.) Luke Robertson (The Hippie)**

**7.) Mona Starr (The Sneaky Ninja)**

**8.) Sampson Buck (The Hermit Hunter)**

**9.) Serena Sparks (The Sadistic Seductress)**

**10.) Tyrone Grey (The Overachiever)**

**11.) Valerie DuBois (The Cheerleader with Brains)**

**12.) Xavier Chavez (The Republican)**

**Likewise, the full cast list is up on my profile, along with comments from the hosts. Again, sorry if your character wasn't in this. Also, I'm sorry if there weren't enough speaking parts for some of the characters, but a lot of them will have plots coming for them as soon as the challenge starts.**

**Next week: The new contestants get associated with their new lifestyle for the summer and getting ready for the challenge underway, and something unexpected in the house sends them all into panic mode.**

_Art in pop, culture in me!,_

_-COTB, over and out~_


End file.
